


Choco Kiss

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: This was something I wrote for Day Two of TakaRitsu week! The theme was Pink/Kiss
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Choco Kiss

**_Warning: Might cause cavities._ **

Ritsu stood in the seasonal aisle of a department store. It was dressed from top to bottom in pink, pink, and more pink; gave off the same vibe of his own department at the beginning of the cycle. Other customers in this aisle were giggling young girls wondering what they could make their significant others for the special day this aisle was themed toward: Valentine’s day. 

_ What am I doing here??  _ The nervous Ritsu pondered to himself.  _ Even if we are in love with each other, guys don’t do things like this, right?  _

_ Oh but… he did pester me last year if I was going to give him some chocolate. I think it was just to piss me off though...times are different now.  _ Yes, he and Takano have reached a new stage that goes beyond boss and subordinate. It certainly  _ would be  _ different than last year’s Valentine’s day. 

_ What if he gives me something instead? ......Ah it’ll be fine. When I was overseas, both partners would give each other something on that day and not even have a White Day.  _ Ritsu needed to quit his pondering while standing there staring at the many options for homemade chocolate he could make. He’d managed to find that a couple of those giggling girls standing in the same aisle, were giggling  _ at him. _ The yearling editor could only  _ pray  _ that he hadn’t been standing there the whole time with a huge blush on his face. 

Ritsu quickly nabbed a box with what looked like an easy recipe and headed out of the sickenly sweet aisle. He then headed home after he rooted around the rest of the grocery store for the recipe’s ingrediants. 

“‘Gooey Cake Pops! Same recipe can be used on Halloween!’” Ritsu read off the box once he was home. This kit had everything he needed to make these said cake pops that were more unique than ordinary ones. “Okay, now I just follow this recipe, right?” Ritsu said as he rolled up his sleeves and set to work. In his previous experiences with cooking, he learned to buy double what he needed to make food incase he screwed up the first time. Takano had done a good job of teaching him how to cook, but he was still just an amatuer at best. 

What made these cake pops unique was that after they were done baking, holes are poked in so they can soak up the cherry glaze they needed to be dipped in for a while. Then dipped into heated chocolate that hardens as it cools; trapping the glazed cake ball inside. At which time Ritsu could sprinkle red and white (he had enough of the pink) candy sprinkles over the top. Then set them to chill in the fridge. It didn’t take long once he got the hang of it and the instructions on the kit made it really easy for him. 

“Finished!” Ritsu said as he took a step back to look at his culinary creation. At the end he was covered in cake batter, chocolate, and sprinkles. His kitchen didn’t look any better either… However, the finished product actually did look phenomenal. So phenomenal in fact, that Ritsu couldn’t help sampling one of the many cake pops he made. 

"Ah!" Ritsu blinked in surprise. Once he bit onto the hard chocolate shell breaking it, the glaze would ooze out and dribble down his chin. "These are messier than they look…" he said trying to catch the trail of chocolate and glaze before it got on his shirt. He now knew why it said it could be used on Halloween; as some sort of prank. "Hmmm. Well they taste delicious and that's all that matters, right?" 

/(^x^)\

Upon entering the company on Valentine's day, there was a buzz of shy giggles that could be heard; as well as the entire company smelling like Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory. The annual chocolate mountain for the department was already taller than Ritsu was standing up. There was even a small pile that was situated on his desk. 

This year’s haul was so big that he couldn’t even tell if anyone else was there or not. “Wow...the ambition these ladies have. You guys are here, right?” he said aloud to see if there was any response. 

Kisa was the first to stick his head up from the mountain. Seemed he was already munching on some and even had a box stuck in the hood on his jacket. “Morning Ricchan!” he said through his munching. 

“That looks like a very nutritional breakfast,” though Ritsu could hardly talk on that topic. "You sure you should eat that? What if you send a girl the wrong signal?" 

"Nah, these ones are store bought. See?" He replied holding up the bag of peanut m&ms. “I just plucked it out of the pile here,”

“I’d hardly call this a mere pile…” Ritsu joked. It was then he heard some shy voices close by. Peering around the great mound of chocolate he found Takano with three eager young ladies that worked  _ so very hard _ to make chocolates for him. 

Immediately, Ritsu felt a strong pang of jealousy go through him. He knew it was pointless to get so jealous especially now, but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel his eyebrows furrow when he saw this display. “Wow...they mean business don’t they…”

Kisa chuckled at Ritsu’s statement, not knowing the inner turmoil the rookie editor was trying to fend off. “Yeah they’ve been at him all morning. They never give up!”

_ This shit has been going on since this morning?!  _ Ritsu screamed in his head. But before he could brew on it any further...

“I’m sorry, ladies. I can’t accept your personal affections toward me. My lover wouldn’t like it…” Takano politely declined their offering of chocolate. Followed by disappointed sighs and slumped shoulders. 

“And that’s how he’d been warding them off,” Kisa whispered thinking it was just a rouse to get them to leave Takano alone. Ritsu, however, felt the heat rush to his face. He never wanted to kick himself so hard in his life, especially after he let the rush of jealousy plague his mind for even a second.  _...Masamune… Dammit why did that get me so worked up?  _ He thought feeling his heart tug.  _ I guess it’s just because they looked so serious about it.  _

_ His lover... _ Ritsu then could’ve felt steam puffing out his ears when he thought about just who that was. “O-oh right! I made some for you guys!” he knocked himself off that train before he got too carried away. 

“Eh?” Kisa’s ears perked up. Seems he had a sweet tooth this morning.

“Yep!” Ritsu smiled as he passed out his ‘obligation’ chocolates. It was one chocolate cake pop that was in decorative plastic held in place with a ribbon. Attached to each cake pop was a little stuffed animal holding it. Kisa’s was a panda, for Hatori, a yellow chick, and Mino, a patchwork teddy bear. 

“Awww Ricchan! You didn’t have to! You’re definitely getting something nice for White day!” the baby-faced editor said with a big smile. 

“These look delicious, you made them yourself?” Hatori asked. His could practically fit in the palm of his hand. Not only that, but it was drawing the attention of some female onlookers from the other departments. Giving them ideas for next year, no doubt. 

“Ah, yes! Oh and one for Takano-san!” Ritsu said making sure to pass his along. One cake pop with a plush rabbit; remarkably similar to the Emerald’s mascot. He dropped it on his desk quickly before going back to his own.

Takano was anticipating Ritsu’s gift, though one could tell he was very disappointed with it. It was no better than the ones Ritsu just gave his co-workers. Though he tried to smile and be happy with it, he genuinely did get a little depressed. 

Ritsu of course knew his love wasn’t going to like that stunt he just pulled. The only reason he did that was because he didn’t want to waste any of the good cake pops he made. And it would be too obvious to not give Takano one if he was going to provide for the whole department.  _ Oh I know...just...hold on a bit longer. What’s taking the florist so long?!?!  _ He knew they were going to be busy today, so he made sure that he got up at the crack of dawn to try to be the first in line. Early as he was, however, he ended up NOT being the first in line as it appeared some really devoted lovers had been waiting in line before him. Not only that, but he had a special request to bundle the flowers with the chocolates he’d made.  _ That face of his is killing me...hurry up!  _

“Delivery for Takano-san?” A man dressed in a purple and black polo shirt called. Ritsu prayed in that second that this was his fated delivery and not a manuscript. 

“I’m back here!” Takano kinda had to stand up so he could see him around the huge mountain of chocolate. 

“Ah!” the delivery man tucked behind him to retrieve a large stuffed cat holding a bouquet of the most vibrant passion red roses anyone has seen in their life. Nestled in the middle were the cake pops that were the best of the batch. “Here you are! Have a good day!” the delivery man bowed as he hurried out. It  _ was  _ a busy day after all.

This not only gained a relieved reaction from Ritsu, but the entire manga department stood in awe of the gift Takano just received. Oos and ahhs came from every direction it seemed. Even as the delivery man hauled it in. A flush of pink dusted the chief editor’s cheeks.

“Wow Takano-san, somebody really loves you!” Kisa said very impressed. 

“Yeah… This is from the lover I’d been talking about since this morning,” a heartstruck smile went across his lips as he silently read the note attached:  _ From that messy next door neighbor in 1202 _

“Woah you really had one?!?! Sorry!” Kisa quickly apologized. He honestly didn’t think that any of his fellow co-workers were taken. And despite trying to keep a happy vibe going, an air of disappointment still filled the air. At least from the other girls that planned to give Takano their homemade chocolates.

Ritsu also flushed pink with his reaction. Though he couldn’t help this brash thought from crossing his mind, “ _ Take that you desperate nosey women…stay away from my man,” _

“Huh? Did you say something Ricchan?” Kisa said thinking he heard a mumble from behind him. 

“Ah! Nothing!”  _ I need to stop thinking out loud…  _ he thought turning back to his desk.

“Why does that thing look like Sorata?” A familiar grumpy voice made his presence known next to Takano. Yokozawa couldn’t even be seen coming in with all the commotion surrounding his best friend’s Valentine’s gift. 

“Pff! It does doesn’t it?” Takano said amused by the cute stuffed kitty. “The S.O. truly knows me, don’t they?” he couldn’t stop smiling even for a moment. Cupid’s arrow really did strike him on this fated day. 

“You’ve worked pretty hard too didn’t you?” Takano returned. He gave a knowing glance over to the Weekly Japun department to see a very giddy Kirishima indulging in a rich double tier chocolate cake; pink and white candy roses decorated the top and sides. “That thing looks like it took a week to master…” he chuckled. He wouldn’t doubt it if the man was practically humming while he worked. Takano also noticed a very lovely (rather expensive looking) tie clip holding Yokozawa’s tie in place. 

“You have no idea.” Yokozawa sighed. He too was gaining a pink tint on his cheeks when he thought about it. Especially since he had to double check to make sure there was no cake frosting in his hair that morning. “Anyway, we’ve got another call from Marimo wanting to do a promo for the summer. So we’ve got a lovely impromptu meeting to be at before the day is out. Be there.” 

“Ugh do you have to go and kill my happy mood?” 

“Happy mood my ass! Today is still a  _ work day _ so pull your head out of the clouds as soon as possible!” Yokozawa ranted before he left. He hoped it would also light a fire under the rest of the poor sods looking on.

/(^x^)\

This Valentine’s day seemed to be more upbeat than usual despite the many women that were disappointed to learn that their company crushes might’ve already had lovers. Oh well. So ended another typical holiday focused on love. 

_ But it sure isn’t the last... _

Ritsu was still trying to figure out how he was going to haul his share of the department’s chocolatey loot back home. He  _ had  _ brought a big bag to work with him so he could spare the gifts he made any damage. Especially since the chocolate shells could easily be broken. But it was hardly enough to take such a massive amount back home with him. “Can’t believe I have to call a delivery service for this….”

“Get used to it Onodera-kun,” Mino said finally finishing the last of his paperwork. “If you think delivery is a problem, try hiding all this from a very active little boy!” 

“Ah right. That would be a problem,” Ritsu chuckled finally remembering that Mino had a son at home. And from what he’s learned, kids and sugar don’t mix well for tired parents. “Granted. He probably has his own share of chocolates he’s trying to bring home…” 

“Ah yes. I’ll have to have a good long talk with those desperately single parents that send their kids to school with so much candy…” 

“Aaaahhh yeah you do that!” Ritsu sweatdropped not knowing if Mino was being demented or joking in that statement. 

Ritsu packed what he could in his bag. Hopefully this chocolate can be frozen and he can pack it in his lunch box. It would certainly grant him a little energy during hell weeks. That saying if his stomach could hold out. 

As he did so, a shy stranger walked up to him as he was getting things packed and ready to go. “Um...Onodera-kun?”

“Oh hello! Did you need something?” Ritsu gave in his usual polite business manners. 

“Y-yes! You see. I was wondering...if you’d accept this!” the girl was dressed in her business best and it seemed that she put extra work into looking good that day. She held up a small bag that probably contained chocolates she worked on the night before. “A-and if you don’t mind, I’d like to visit a cafe with you sometime,” 

“O….oh… well you see…” Ritsu began. He knew what this was. It’s not the first time he’s received an offer like this. But before he could think about the nicest possible way to turn her down…

“Excuse me. Do you have business with my rookie here?” a voice said that made both of them jump. 

“Ta--Takano-san?” The mentioned rookie said trying to deny her on his own. 

“Ah well...um…” the shy girl bit her lips. 

“You can always talk to me if you need anything from us,” Takano’s arms slithered across Ritsu’s body; one arm going across his shoulders and the other around his waist. “Especially since this rookie here is new. You understand...don’t you?”

“Ah! Yes! I’m really sorry! I’ll talk to you again!” The girl said quickly before bowing and rushing back. 

“Takano-san! You need to stop doing such things in the company! What if she gets the wrong idea?” Ritsu frantically whispered. 

Takano merely looked on to where the girl had come from. “I don’t think that will be a problem,”

“Eh?” Ritsu followed his eyes and found the girl not really disappointed, but giddy. She took her seat back in Sapphire BL magazine department and rather than be sad, she excitedly talked with her comrades. “Ah…”  _ that’s annoying, but at least I know she won’t say or do anything stupid… _

“Oh yeah. I needed to give this to you,” Takano said pulling a box from his bag. He really just couldn’t wait until they got home. 

“Oh?” Ritsu perked up accepting said box that was wrapped in cherry blossom themed wrapping; even though cherry blossom season was still a month away. He immediately opened the box which was heavier than it looked. The reason was inside was a slab of homemade marble fudge. The marbling had to have been a cheesecake pudding flavor among the rich lovely smooth milk chocolate. It was actually Ritsu’s favorite type of cheesecake packed into fudge. “Oh wow! So delicious!!!” he hummed as he broke another small sample for himself. “Thank...you?” the last part of that sentence was strained as he saw the same blushing pink face he had witnessed that morning when he’d gotten his special delivery. 

“Um..are you okay?” Ritsu asked totally forgetting what he’d just done.

“Yeah...it’s just...I’m seeing you eat the chocolate I made is all…” 

“Ah!” Ritsu said as it finally came to him. His face didn’t go pink but red all the way down to his shoulders. “Um...of course! T-that’s what I should do...right?” Ritsu had opened this box as if it were normal and started eating. He didn’t realize that’s something a lover would do on a day such as this one. Well...until it was pointed out to him. 

Takano smiled at his love being just so cute again. Disregarding his surroundings yet again, he squeezed him again in their embrace and nuzzled Ritsu’s ear, “Let’s get home! I wanna see how good you taste after eating all  **_our_ ** chocolates…”


End file.
